1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hook screw drivers that may be applied to hook screws of various sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hook screws are widely used on wooden walls for hanging objects. The user often use a pair of pliers to clamp a hook screw when mounting the hook screw to a wooden wall which is inconvenient and may cause damage to the hook screw. Although devices have been proposed to securely hold hook screws, yet the holding effect is found unsatisfactory. In addition, the conventional devices cannot be applied to hook screws of various sizes as there are many shapes and sizes in the hook portion of the hook screw. The present invention is intended to provide improved hook screw drivers to solve these problems.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved hook screw driver that can be applied to securely hold hook screws of various sizes so as to mount the hook screws to a wooden wall.
A hook screw driver in accordance with the present invention comprises a holding section including a first part and a second part that are releasably engaged together. At least one of the first part and the second part includes an inner side that has a compartment defined therein. A holding member is mounted in the compartment and made of a deformable, frictional material for securely holding a hook portion of a hook screw. Said at least one of the first part and the second part has a notch defined in an end thereof and communicated with the compartment. The notch is to be extended by a neck portion of the hook screw.
In an embodiment of the invention, the holding screw driver further includes an end section that has an end integral with one of the first part and the second part. The other of the first part and the second part is pivotally connected to the end section at an end thereof that is distal to the notch. Each of the first part and the second part includes an outer threading defined in an end thereof that is connected to the end section, and further comprises a retainer ring with inner threading for releasably engagement with the outer threading on the first part and the second part. The outer threading is conic and has a width that gradually increases from an end adjacent to the end section to an end distal to the end section.
The end section may further include a stop means formed on an outer surface thereof to keep the retainer ring between the stop means and the outer threading of the holding section. The stop means may be a resilient member having a distal end projecting toward the holding section.
The holding member may include a retaining section formed thereon, the retaining section having a pattern constructed by a plurality of spaced second blocks that constitute a plurality of grooves.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a hook screw driver comprises an end section and a holding section including a first part and a second part having inner sides that face each other. The first part has a first end with a first compartment defined in the inner side thereof and a second end securely connected to the end section. The second part has a first end with a second compartment defined in the inner side thereof and aligned with the first compartment and a second end pivotally connected to the end section Each of the first part and the second part includes a holding member mounted therein, the holding member being made of a deformable, frictional material for securely holding a hook portion of a hook screw. At least one of the first ends of the first part and the second part has a notch defined in an end thereof and communicated with one of the first compartment and the second compartment. The notch is to be extended by a neck portion of the hook screw.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.